Benutzer Blog:IchMachMucke/Entwickler-Einblick: Hinter den Kulissen der Bauarbeiterbasis
700px|center|link= Hallo Clasher! Es hat etwas gedauert, aber jetzt ist das Bauarbeiterbasis-Update endlich hier! Diese neue Welt zu erschaffen war für uns ein echtes Abenteuer, das wir euch nicht vorenthalten wollen. In diesem Beitrag geht es um die Hintergründe unseres bisher ambitioniertesten Updates. Wie immer freut sich das Team auf euer Feedback! Bauarbeiterbasis – warum? Seit der Einführung von Clankriegen hat sich das Team gefragt: „Was könnte die nächste große Neuerung in Clash of Clans werden?“ Die richtige Idee zu finden braucht Zeit, und eine richtige Form bekommt sie erst nach endlosem Schrauben und Herumprobieren. Die Inspiration kam in diesem Fall in den Monaten nach dem Rathaus-Level-11-Update. Mit diesem Update wurde Clash of Clans um anspruchsvolles neues Gameplay bereichert. Das hat dazu geführt, dass wir erneut genau über unsere Designphilosophie nachgedacht haben. Allem voran hat uns dabei der Punkt „Unkompliziertheit“ beschäftigt. Das Spiel sollte auch für neue Spieler einfach zu verstehen sein, sodass sie es installieren und direkt loslegen können – während es trotzdem eine Herausforderung sein sollte, es zu meistern. Zurück zu den Wurzeln Diese Unkompliziertheit erlebt man in Clash of Clans ganz besonders zu Anfang des Spiels. Das anfängliche Gameplay hat einen gewissen schnörkellosen Charme, der im späteren Spielverlauf ein wenig verloren geht, wenn der Fortschritt langsamer und schwieriger wird. Wie könnte man diesen besonderen Charme und diese spezielle Spannung zurückgewinnen? Wir fanden, dass ein neues Dorf eine vielversprechende Lösung dafür ist. Viele Einzelheiten, wie die nächtliche Atmosphäre, der Duellmodus und der Meisterbauarbeiter stießen erst später hinzu. Ein neues Dorf gibt uns die seltene Möglichkeit, Clash of Clans aus einem ganz neuen Winkel zu betrachten. Hier konnten wir eine Menge frischer Ideen ausprobieren, die im Hauptspiel nicht möglich waren. In erster Linie hatten wir ein Ziel: das besondere Gefühl am Anfang des Spiels neu zu verpacken, dass es jeder Spieler genießen kann. Eine neue Welt für Clasher Das neue Dorf hat uns vor eine Herausforderung gestellt: Wie erschaffen wir ein bedeutungsvolles neues Spielerlebnis, das nichts von dem schlichten Clash-Charme verliert? In der Designphilosophie sprechen wir dies im Punkt „Bedeutungsvoller Spielfortschritt“ an. Es geht darum, Spieler ständig mit neuen Herausforderungen und einzigartigem Gameplay zu versorgen. Neue Truppen, Verteidigungen und sogar ein neuer Held – dies war nur der erste Schritt auf dem Weg, die Clash of Clans-Formel aufzufrischen. Glücklicherweise können wir auf 5 Jahre Feedback von Clash of Clans-Spielern zurückgreifen, das sämtliche Bereiche des Spiels betrifft. Wir haben in dieser Zeit viele Dinge gelernt. Auf die einflussreichsten werden wir hier eingehen. Wir sind allen Clashern dankbar dafür, dass ihr die ganzen Jahre über so eine leidenschaftliche und engagierte Community wart. Ohne euch hätten wir das Spiel nicht zu dem machen können, was es jetzt ist! Bereit zum Kampf! Clasher lieben es zu kämpfen. Spieler freuen sich stets über Verringerungen der Ausbildungsdauer und -kosten, da sie sich dadurch schneller in den Kampf stürzen können. Daher haben wir in der Bauarbeiterbasis etwas Neues probiert: Hier werden Truppen automatisch ausgebildet, mit extrem kurzen Wartezeiten und ohne jegliche Kosten für Ausbildung oder Kämpfe. Wir haben möglichst viele Hindernisse vor Kämpfen entfernt. Damit wollten wir erreichen, dass Spieler so einfach und schnell wie möglich den nächsten Angriff starten können. Fortschritt versprochen Eine weitere Sache, die wir genauestens unter die Lupe genommen haben, war wie viel Zeit und Aufwand es braucht, um bedeutungsvolle Fortschritte zu machen. Es kann schwierig sein, Ressourcen anzusammeln. Manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als ob man nicht vorankommt, weil man ständig Ressourcen verliert – und dies nur verhindern kann, indem man jeden Tag intensiv spielt. Bei der Bauarbeiterbasis haben wir uns für eine andere Herangehensweise entschieden. Wie in Clankriegen kämpfen Spieler hier um Belohnungen, indem sie sich gegenseitig angreifen, ohne dass dabei Ressourcen geplündert werden. Wir haben außerdem die Belohnungen auf drei Siege pro Tag beschränkt, damit das volle Spielerlebnis in diesem Dorf auch ohne intensives Spielen erreichbar ist. Gemäß unserem Prinzip „Vielfalt an Spielstilen“ war es dem Team sehr wichtig, dass die Bauarbeiterbasis nicht all die Zeit aufbraucht, die für das Heimatdorf und Clankriege nötig ist. Gleichzeitig haben wir aber auch die Möglichkeit offen gelassen, weiterhin Trophäen zu erkämpfen. Mit mehr Trophäen kriegst du am nächsten Tag mehr Beute! Ein neuer Ansatz für Kampfbalance Mit dem neuen Modus haben wir die Chance, ein frisches neues Kampferlebnis zu erschaffen. Uns war Unkompliziertheit genauso wichtig wie ein gewisser Tiefgang der Kämpfe. Auch Letzteres ist eines unserer Designprinzipien und liegt Clashern, wie wir gelernt haben, sehr am Herzen. Zuerst haben wir die Armeestruktur optimiert und uns dabei viel mehr auf individuelle Truppen konzentriert. Anstelle von gesonderten Zaubern in deiner Armee haben wir Truppen Spezialfähigkeiten verliehen, die verbessert werden können. Anstatt Truppenkapazitäten im Auge behalten zu müssen, bilden Spieler sie nun in Gruppen aus, deren Größe ausgebaut werden kann. Alle Einheiten wurden so ausbalanciert, dass sie stärker zuhauen und schneller sterben. Dadurch haben wir die Armeegröße verringert und die Verteidigung weniger komplex gemacht. Dies führt zu schnelleren und intensiveren Kämpfen. Außerdem geht es in einem Duell auch stärker darum, sich gut zu verteidigen, wodurch clevere Basisarchitekten glänzen können. Das Endergebnis: Eine deutlich reineres, unkomplizierteres Kampferlebnis mit genug Tiefgang und Strategie, um selbst hartgesottene Clasher zufriedenzustellen. Ein neuer Kurs für alte Herausforderungen Der Duellmodus ist nicht nur eine coole neue Art zu kämpfen, sondern setzt auch eine Menge Feedback von Spielern um. Mit ihm wollten wir Schwierigkeiten mit der Suche nach Zielen, besonders das „Feststecken in den Wolken“ verhindern. Dazu haben wir zuerst Beute von der Trophäenanzahl abhängig gemacht. Dadurch geht es um den Sieg selbst und nicht um ständiges Überspringen von Gegnern. In Kombination mit den kostenlosen Angriffen wollen wir mit diesem System bewirken, dass Spieler in jedem Kampf alles geben und möglichst viele Trophäen sammeln, um ihre Ausbeute zu erhöhen. Zweitens wollten wir verhindern, dass Spieler sich um eine weitere Reihe Schilde kümmern müssen. Dadurch, dass die Spielerzuteilung bei Duellen in Echtzeit erfolgt, wartet immer ein Kampf auf dich, wenn du Lust darauf hast – ohne, dass du dich darum sorgen musst, angegriffen zu werden, wenn du gerade nicht spielst. Jenseits der Bauarbeiterbasis Was ist für Clash of Clans geplant, nachdem wir diese riesige Erweiterung herausgebracht haben? Das Team hat so einige Ideen. Natürlich freuen wir uns ungeheuer auf euer Feedback zur Bauarbeiterbasis und darauf, sie nach und nach weiterzuentwickeln und zu verbessern. Wir arbeiten an der Veröffentlichung mehrerer neuer Meisterhüttenlevel. Macht euch auf viel mehr neue Dinge in diesem neuen Modus gefasst! Das Team hat sich außerdem zum Ziel gesetzt, nun wieder häufiger und schneller Updates zu veröffentlichen. Wie bei Clankriegen hat dieses ambitionierte Projekt eine Menge Zeit, Konzentration und Arbeit in Anspruch genommen. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, wieder den regulären Entwicklungsprozess aller Bereiche des Spiels zu beginnen, vom Heimatdorf bis hin zu Clankriegen. Außerdem sind wird der Meinung, dass wir der Bauarbeiterbasis noch viel mehr hinzufügen können. Zum Beispiel, wenn es um das Spielen in einer Community und die Verbindung mit dem Rest des Spiels geht. Eine neue Welt bedeutet neue Möglichkeiten. Weiterentwicklungen sind nur der Anfang! Wir hoffen, dass wir euch hiermit einige nette Zusatzinfos zur Bauarbeiterbasis geben konnten. Hoffentlich wächst euch der neue Modus genau so sehr ans Herz wie uns! Bis zum nächsten Mal. Wir sehen uns im Duellmodus! Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Clash! Euer Clash of Clans-Team Modifizierte Kopie nach https://clashofclans.com/de/blog/news/behind-builder-base Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Update-Neuigkeiten